Ghost Hunt: A-B-C
by Anime-invasion321
Summary: Very very short ABC drabbles! I got bored and this seemed like the best thing to do! Mainly Mai/Naru, slight Ayako/Monk, and others... Characters are slightly OOC for humor. Actually... they are very OOC.
1. Chapter 1, letter: A

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

****These are very short drabbles! Please review even if you dislike, send some ideas please! Thanks~

* * *

A- Arigatou:

Mai knew that he would never say it. Ohhh she knew it better than anyone. However she waited on a miracle because she was just a very faithful person.

Mai gave him his tea almost every hour of the day, and out of all those hours how many 'arigatous' did she get out of it, none.

She hated it! However she would never give up, and when she does finally get that word out of him she will throw a party for it. It is very very very rare after all. Hell, she would tell the whole world if she could.

"Hey world! The big idiotic narcissist actually said arigatou!"

Nope, that was never going to happen, because little did Mai know that the only reason Naru doesn't say it is because he absolutely adores pissing her off.


	2. Chapter 2, letter: B

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

B- Bou-san and beer:

He said that he would only drink a little, he said that he would be fine. However, that was not the case at all.

He was more than just tipsy he was full on drunk! He had brought beer to SPR for a little get together they were having. Most of the members are underage so they didn't drink, and the other members are smart and didn't drink a lot. However, he drank way too much.

He could barely walk and he kept on mistaking Mai for a 'sexy lady'.

Naru had just about enough as well as Ayako. Not only was the Monk being loud but he was also flirting (harassing *cough* harassing) poor little Mai. Mai had also had just about enough.

However, the party just about ended right after Monk was just a centimeter away from Mai's lips and ended up getting beaten up by Ayako and thrown out by Naru. Poor Mai, she had almost gotten sexually harassed by her older brother (without his knowledge of course).

However, she did get the satisfaction of watching Ayako get jealous and beat the crap out of Monk.

…..

The next day, Monk had woken up to a hangover, mysterious cuts and bruises, plus no memory of the day before at all, and no one would ever bring up the subject again. So the cuts and bruises will forever remain a mystery..


	3. Chapter 3, letter: C

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

**C-Color black:**

Mai had gotten so tired of seeing Naru wearing black clothing. It had gotten so old. She wondered why he still wore black even though they had already found Gene. Mai's guess was that he wasn't grieving anymore, but he was just attached to the color by now.

After thinking about it for a while, Mai had finally come up with a plan to make Naru wear something other than black. (She has been around Yasuhara for too long, I suppose)

….

The next day Mai had put her plan into action. She knew that Naru started keeping spare clothes in his desk drawer after many of her 'tea spilling' accidents. Today, she was going to have another one of those 'accidents'.

Naru had only left his office for a minute to talk to Lin, by then Mai had snuck into his office and replaced his black clothes with rainbow colored clothing, then snuck out. When he had gone back into his office, he said the two words Mai had been waiting for. "Mai tea."

'It's time' Mai thought as she walked into the office. Then all of a sudden, Mai had tripped, spilling the semi-hot tea all over her narcissistic boss.

He had sent her a spine- chilling glare, stood up, and opened his drawer to find his spare clothes. What he found shocked him, though he wouldn't let it show.

Mai had apologized for her mistake and walked out of his office leaving him to change into the clothes she gave him. (She also had to get him a new cup of tea.) She was still laughing to herself, she had done well, she had done well indeed.

However when she came back in hoping to see her boss in colorful attire, she was completely shocked to find the exact opposite of what she had wanted. Instead of wearing the clothes he found, he wore nothing but his black boxers. He saw her shocked face, and smirked, "I know I'm handsome but you don't have to stare."

Mai's face flushed, she gasped and ran out of the office trying to hide her embarrassment.

'He really doesn't want to wear anything but black huh? Even his boxers wer- Stop thinking about it Mai! You saw nothing, nothing at all!' Mai thought to herself.

….

Later on, Lin had wondered why Mai was on the couch muttering to herself about black cloth. However, when he went inside his boss's office to find him in nothing but his underwear, he decided that he didn't want to know.


	4. Chapter 4, letter: D

**D= Dominoes:**

It was just a normal day in the office, though the only ones there were Lin, Naru, Mai, and Yasu. Everyone else had already taken their leave. Then all of a sudden, Yasu suggested something:

"Oi, Mai-san, let's align these dominoes," he said while taking out a box of dominoes from his bag.

"Why do you have dominoes with you?" Mai asked.

"The question is, why don't you have dominoes with you?" Yasu asked.

Mai sweat-dropped but decided to let it go. "okay, let's do it then." She agreed, slightly regretting it.

They had started aligning the dominoes, but just minutes later it got a little bit out of hand.

…

They didn't even notice him coming out of his office. He sighed. They were fooling around. The room was a mess. There was a big line of dominoes going across almost the whole lounge area, perfectly set up too.

"Mai," Naru called out to his assistant. However, she was in a trance, the same trance Yasu was stuck in. They continued setting up the dominoes, unaware that someone was even in the room with them.

"Mai," Naru called out again, impatience lacing his voice.

Then Naru noticed with disdain that Yasu and Mai were a little too close for comfort, and they didn't even notice…

'Too close.' Naru thought as he bent down and tipped one of the dominoes over making all the other dominoes go down with it.

Naru smirked when the last of the pieces fell and Yasu and Mai snapped out of it. They both gasped looking up at the perpetrator who ruined all their hard work.

"Naru! What was that for?!" Mai yelled.

"This is a place for work not silly, childish games. Yasu, Mai, clean up this mess," he said walking back into his office completely content with what he did.


	5. Chapter 5, letter: E

_Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**E= Ego:**

Naru has the biggest ego Mai has ever seen in her lifetime. In fact, Mai didn't even know such a big ego even existed. Actually, no one will ever know what an ego even is until they meet the world's biggest narcissist.

Mai wondered how he even got such an ego in the first place, and sure he was handsome, but there are probably many more handsome than he is and surely there were more people way smarter than him, after all he only really has knowledge of the supernatural.

Yet, he was still so egotistical. Mai even got to the point of asking Gene why Naru acted the way he did. All Gene told her was, _"He is his own person, not a copy of someone else."_

By then, Mai had completely understood the meaning of Gene's words. Naru didn't want to be seen as an exact copy of his older brother, Naru is Naru after all. He is his own person in every way. He wasn't like Gene and he never will be like Gene, although he wouldn't have Gene any other way either.

Mai decided that she actually loved Naru's attitude anyway. Maybe she was a masochist like her friends had said once before.


	6. Chapter 6, letter: F

**F= Faith:**

He had a lot of faith in his friends he was a priest after all. However, he figures that even if he wasn't a priest he would still have faith in the people of SPR. He had much faith that Naru and Mai would open up their hearts to each other one day. He also had the same faith in Ayako and Bou-san.

However, with Lin-san, Hara-san, and Yasuhara-san he really had no clue. Maybe Yasuhara-san and Hara-san would make a lovely couple. He looked to his left and saw a happy-go-lucky Yasu and a very irritated Masako. Then again… maybe not.

Then there was Lin-san, who would Lin-san look good with? Madoka-san? Maybe, someone he doesn't know yet? Well, John Brown has faith in everybody, even the very silent, anti-social Lin-san.

'It's a mystery, but God has plans for everybody after all.' John thought.

He looked all around the lounge area watching everyone in SPR, with much amusement.

Mai and Naru were arguing like usual.

Bou-san and Ayako were arguing like usual. (Although slightly more violent than Naru and Mai.)

Yasuhara-san was irritating Hara-san like usual.

Also, Lin-san was on his laptop typing about who-knows-what like usual… 'Maybe he will marry his laptop.' John thought.

'Yup, a plan for everybody.'

Yes, they were odd pairings indeed, each with a completely different personality than the other. John had faith in them though, and he will not allow them to destroy his faith, he was a priest after all.


	7. Chapter 7, letter: G

**G= Ghost Hunt the anime:**

It was just them talking amongst each other, the other three were working in their offices. Then Yasu had suggested something. (again)

"Don't you think someone should make an anime about us?" Yasu asked suddenly.

"An anime? What for?" Bou-san asked.

"Just because, I mean look at us, we are a bunch of handsome men and beautiful girls hunting for ghosts. That's anime material, don't you think?" Yasu replied.

"Although I agree with you on the beautiful girl's part, the rest is just foolish." Ayako said.

Yasu laughed, "It's not foolish. I bet our anime would be very popular too. I mean, who doesn't want hear of our great adventures? In fact, I am going to do it! I'm going to make us into an anime! I just need to start sketching characters."

"It isn't that simple shounen." Bou-san said sweat-dropping.

Ayako huffed, "Whatever, just let him do it. It's amusing anyway, watching him fail."

"That's cruel Ayako-san." Yasu cried with fake tears in his eyes.

"Whatever, just start." Ayako said.

…..

Sometime later, Yasu had completed fifteen pages of character drawings and movements. He showed his work to the Monk and Priestess.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ayako asked.

"That's the big boss." Yasu replied smugly.

"It's hideous shounen." Bou-san exclaimed. They looked at it with disgust, it looked like a baby monkey had somehow got a hold of a pen and started scribbling all over the paper.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Bou-san asked.

"Yes, I just need a little practice is all." Yasu replied, completely confident.

At that exact time, Mai had decided to take a little break. She walked past Yasu, only to see the ugly drawings of… monsters?

"What are you guys up to?" Mai asked.

"Making an anime about us! It shall be called Ghost Hunt! Yes, that's perfect." Yasu said before he went back to drawing.

Mai sweat-dropped.

"Oi, Yasu."

"Yes Mai?" Yasu replied not taking his eyes off of his 'master piece'.

"You know, it takes 3000 drawings to make just one 25 minute episode of an anime right?" Mai said.

Then, Yasu dropped his pen and was close to fainting before he pulled himself together again.

Then he cleared his throat. "I don't think an anime of us is such a great idea after all, I mean it's foolish right Ayako?"

At that point everybody just sat there in complete silence, until they heard… "Mai tea."

"Well got to run!" Mai exclaimed just a little too smugly.

While Mai left to get Naru his tea, the other three just decided to shred all the drawings. They decided that they really don't need an anime of themselves, but if they did meet someone who could draw and create anime, they would give him/her the suggestion instead.

* * *

_About the whole "you need 3000 pages of drawings to make one 25 minute episode" I'm not so sure, but that's what it said on the anime: Sgt. Frog!... (I think that's what it said.)_


	8. Chapter 8, letter: H

**H= Hot guys:**

SPR had just finished a case and they were busy packing up the van when suddenly all they heard were the sounds of hungry stomachs. They all turned to look at the people in which the noise emanated from, Bou-san and Mai of course.

Mai was blushing furiously while Bou-san was just slightly showing his embarrassment. The team sighed they were all hungry anyway. So they went to a small restaurant, and took their seats. After ordering they started to enjoy their meals. Then out of the blue, Mai dropped her fork and it clattered onto the table.

The team all turned their attention to Mai to see what was wrong, but her attention was somewhere else entirely. She was gaping and blushing slightly, everyone followed her gaze to a table near them. Handsome men were the first thing that caught their eyes.

By then all the woman in the SPR team had dropped their forks and gaped at the boys. Even Masako had been completely entranced by the boys next to them. They were, after all, to the girls, amazingly freaking hot!

The SPR men had tried to snap the girls out of it but to no avail. Bou-san and Yasu were getting slightly irritated, and it showed on their faces. Even Naru was agitated, though it didn't show much.

Lin and John completely understood the look on the boys' faces, Lin smirked, John smiled.

"You know boys, jealousy is a sin." John said politely to Naru, Bou-san, and Yasu. The boys were shocked by what the priest said, though Naru didn't seem shocked like the other two, though he actually was.

"You know girls, it is very impolite to stare and you aren't being very discreet about it either." Lin said, slight amusement lacing his voice.

This seemed to get the girls' attention. They snapped out of it, Mai wiped her drool, Masako fixed her bloody nose, and Ayako fixed up her make-up.

Needless to say, every member of SPR, excluding John and Lin, was embarrassed.

…

While they were leaving, Mai, Ayako, and even Masako talked about what they saw in each boy. While Yasu, Bou-san, and Naru all sulked to themselves, each one thinking the same thing:

'What the hell does that guy have that I don't?'

* * *

_Of course the girls don't like the hot guys, but we girls act that way when we see really hot dudes, especially if there is a lot of them! Oh and plus, I love making the guys jealous._

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9, letter: I

This is a Masako chapter because I decided that I don't actually dislike her.

* * *

**I= Irritating:**

If Masako had to describe them in one way, she would say they were irritating.

That was her first impression of them and it would be her last.

What with Naru and Lin-san ignoring her, with Mai, Yasu, and Bou-san being unnecessarily loud, Ayako being arrogant, and John… well actually John is the only one that isn't irritating.

Yup, they were irritating indeed. However, she found it amusing after a while. If anyone asked how she could stand them, she would say, "You'll get used to them after a while."

She knows though, deep down that if you compare them to her normal life, they contrasted with her boring and elegant lifestyle. They made her life exciting and fun, though she would never admit it.

She actually liked how loud Ayako and Bou-san got when they argued. She actually grew to like how Naru would flirt with Mai in his own little way. (she is over Naru in this fanfic) She liked how John would try to break up the fights of the group and fail. She actually, and surprisingly likes Yasuhara's personality. Yes, he is annoying and gets on her nerves, but he was amusing to her.

Yup, they were irritating indeed… but she loved it, it got her away from the life of elegance and fame. They were the only ones that could make her smile a real smile, and she decided that she likes them when they are irritating.


	10. Chapter 10, letter: J

_You can put this in Mai's point of view!_

_**I don't own Ghost Hunt but please review! ~**_

* * *

**J= John's Jokes:**

Everyone in SPR cracks a little joke once in a while. Bou-san and Yasu mostly, their jokes are hilarious. Even Naru has a lot of funny comebacks. Sometimes even Lin and Masako have really funny jokes!

However, John, our innocent little priest, was a whole different story. We love John but sometimes his innocence is just too much for us to handle. Yes, John told jokes, but we never really found them humorous. Considering the fact that the jokes he tells are pure and innocent, like a joke an angelic little kid would tell.

We would pretend to laugh, and we grew accustomed to his type of humor.

We also have to be careful of what type of jokes we tell around John, so that we don't offend him in any way. One time Yasu told a dirty joke around him and he almost passed out. Yup, he is super sensitive!

Though, when John does say something funny, he is freaking hilarious! It could make us crack up for hours. Problem is, when he is being funny, he doesn't even know why he is being funny.

He will just let something cute and funny slip out without even trying, but when he does try.. oh Lord help us.

However, we love John, he is our innocent little angel, so innocent in fact, that he makes up for all of us. We are almost like little devils.

John balances out our evil with his shining purity. So basically John is part of the reason we might not all go to hell one day. Yay for John!


	11. Chapter 11, letter: K

**K= Kissing game:**

"It was just a game. Just a game," Naru whispered to himself.

He thought back to what happened earlier on in the day and his blood started to boil. He was awoken from his thoughts when he noticed the tea cup on his desk was shaking. He reminded himself to keep his powers in check.

….

**Earlier on that day:**

Yasu had suggested something again, it was not a good sign. He had suggested a game that he had once played at school. A make-out game, and not just any make-out game either. The kissing game involved rock-paper-scissors and well… kissing.

"You play rock-paper-scissors and every time you lose, you have to kiss anybody that the winner suggests." Yasu said.

Naru had overheard the idea and decided that if the game didn't involve him then he wouldn't bother with stopping it. Until….

"Okay, sounds fun!" Mai had chirped happily.

Naru cracked then, 'Mai, you idiot, are you insane?' he thought. He went to his door and listened in some more.

"No Mai, you are way too pure for such a disgusting game." Naru heard Bou-san say. Naru nodded his head in agreement.

"No it's okay, since it's Mai, I will allow kisses on the cheek." Yasu said.

"I'm in."

Bou-san looked at Ayako like she was crazy, "You're in?!" he yelled.

"Good, now I have the girls on my side. How about Hara-san?" Yasu asked.

"Keep me out of it." Everyone expected that.

By then almost everyone excluding John and Masako had joined in on the game, and surprisingly even Lin, and Naru were in on it, with some of Mai's help of course.

So they started the game with Ayako and Yasu. (Ayako had volunteered.)

"Rock, paper, scissors. Yasu had won and told Ayako to kiss Lin, she did (on the cheek), not noticing Bou-san's intense sulking.

Next up was Yasu and Bou-san, Bou-san won and told Yasu to kiss Masako, he did, and she had blushed slightly.

Next round was Lin and Bou-san, Bou-san had won, and he smirked. Lin was scared of what that smirk meant but he didn't show his fear.

"I dare you to kiss Mai." Bou-san said, sneaking a peak at Naru. What he saw almost made him laugh, Naru was glaring right at Mai, why?, because her face turned really red.

Naru was angry, 'Don't make that face because of Lin, only I can make you make that face.' Naru thought.

Yasu's glasses gleamed and he smirked. Masako saw it and became afraid of what he was going to do.

Lin went up to Mai, despite Naru's frustration, and right when he was about to kiss Mai's cheek, Yasu pushed Mai's face. Which caused her to lip-lock with Lin, causing them both to jump back and Naru to jump up.

Naru, Mai, and Lin all gave Yasu glares that could kill. Mai started hitting him, and Lin hit him once, while Naru walked into his office.

The game ended there, and even though Yasu apologized, he honestly didn't regret anything, despite his bruises.  
Lin and Mai went back to their desks feeling more than a little bit awkward.

…...

**Back to the present:**

'Damn that Yasu, I really should kill him, maybe I can. I just have to use my intelligence and make it look like an accident, yup, that's perfect.' Naru thought.

…...

"So…. why did you do that to my daughter?" Bou-san asked looking extremely pissed and ready to kill.

"I was trying to make the big boss jealous, oh and it was also to get revenge on Mai." Yasu whispered.

"Revenge for what?" Ayako asked.

"Oh, nothing much."

….

'Damn that Yasu… I'll kill him..' Both Mai and Lin thought simultaneously, both deciding to put the little incident behind them.

* * *

_This was honestly just some LinxMai fan-service, and I wanted to make the boys jealous again. _

_Also, about the whole: Yasu was getting revenge on Mai thing, don't ask why, because I don't know either. It was the only thing I could come up with!_

_REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!_


	12. Chapter 12, letter: L

**L= Lin's Laptop:**

Lin always has his laptop with him. He would never leave it behind. It was of great importance after all.

He used it for filing, researching, and e-mailing Naru's parents. Also for playing pinball or solitaire when he was bored. He absolutely adored his laptop.

So he was absolutely devastated when he found his laptop dead on a case, a knife sticking straight through it. He was angry, until he heard about what had happened.

…

They were facing a really angry and dangerous ghost. Mai was once again the ghost's target.

Naru and her got locked in base together, things were flying everywhere, then Naru got thrown to the next wall. Mai tried to get to him until she started getting hit with things.

When Naru looked back up at Mai, he saw a knife heading right towards her. He panicked and sent the thing nearest to him towards the knife. The object had blocked Mai perfectly, saving her life.

Naru and her sighed in relief until they saw what he threw, Lin's laptop, the knife went straight through it.

'I'm going to die,' Naru thought actually scared for his well-being. He gulped, maybe Lin would understand…

…

It was true, Lin understood after hearing the story. So after Naru took a few blows to the head and bought Lin a new laptop, Lin was content and he was actually really glad that his laptop was sacrificed to save a friend.


	13. Chapter 13, letter: M

**M= Mai's Monthly Gift:**

Mai was feeling terrible, her menstrual cycle had just started again this week. However, Mai had a very weird way of acting during her monthly.

Only Lin and Naru knew how she really acted during her menstrual. The other five never saw her when she was on her five days though, so they didn't know. That's why they found her behavior very odd when they saw her that week.

For you see, Mai doesn't get moody or emotional during her week, nope, in fact she becomes the opposite.

Let's just say, when on her period, Mai acts less like Ayako and more like Lin-san.

Emotionless, anti-social, and quiet.

From the way she was acting Lin and Naru already knew that she was on her period, and they felt slightly sorry for her. Though the others were very confused as to why she was acting so… un-Mai-like.

"Mai, are you okay." Ayako asked. Mai was filing and all she did was give Ayako a small grunt for an answer.

"I take that as a yes," Bou-san whispered to Ayako.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Ayako whispered back.

Then suddenly Lin snuck up behind them and whispered to the both of them, "That is how she acts when she is on her monthly."

"Oh I see.. strange way of acting, very different than a regular woman on her period." Ayako replied nodding.

"So… Mai acts like you when she is on her monthly Lin-san?" Bou-san asked. Ayako hit him upside the head, giving him an '_are you stupid?!' _look.

Though Ayako had to agree with the monk after the only reply they got from Lin was a grunt.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated and thank you for the reviews I have gotten already!_


	14. Chapter 14, letter: N

**N= Naru's Assistants:**

Mai and Lin, those were Naru's two assistants. One is stoic and not very talkative and the other one is bipolar and is too damn talkative.

They were polar opposites, yet they got along so well. Let's just say that it was starting to piss Naru off.

'_This is pissing me off_…' Naru thought.

His two assistants were currently in the living room chatting about who-knows-what.

_'When the hell did those two get so damn close?' _

He watched the scene through his slightly open door with disdain.

_'It's weird, Lin's smiling, Mai's smiling…. LIN'S SMILING?! When the hell does Lin ever smile?!'_

He wanted to know what they were talking about. He needed to know! Though he didn't know how he was going to start spying on them….

Though he stopped conducting his plan after he overheard Mai:

"He can be such a jerk sometimes Lin-san!" She yelled.

That's when Naru decided that maybe he didn't want to know what they were talking about after all.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	15. Chapter 15, letter: O

**O= Office Escape:**

If there was anything that Yasu and Mai agreed on, it was that Naru stays in his office too much. So they decided to do something to get him out of his office for a little bit.

(They would do the same to Lin, but they were afraid of the consequences.)

….

Mai decided that she wanted to be the mischievous one this time, so she came up with the plan.

She gave Yasu explicit orders and instructions. They started their plan when Lin and Naru left for the night, Lin was in on it too and gave them an extra key.

Yasu and Mai went into Naru's office at 1:00 in the morning and began: _'__Operation get Naru out of the office: Plan: A!'_

The next morning Naru walked in and there were pink things everywhere, pink boxes, pink flowers on his desk, and pictures painted pink all over the wall. He clicked his tongue.

"Why isn't he coming out yet?" Mai asked.

"Mai, Tea." Mai heard Naru call out.

She sighed, they failed.

The next day they started again: '_Operation get Naru out of his office: Plan: B!'_

_….._

Naru walked into his office and sighed, the pink stuff was gone and was replaced by pictures of cute animals, everywhere…..

"Mai, Tea" Mai groaned, why wasn't her plans working?... Then she figured it out.

She had a new idea, and it was perfect, she was going to try one more time and if she failed again she would give up. However, she knew this one wouldn't fail.

…..

The next day Naru was actually anticipating over what stupid plan Mai had conducted.

However, when he stepped into his office he almost threw up. There were pictures of Yasu EVERYWHERE!

On the walls were pictures of Yasu as a baby, of him as a teenager, and even pictures of Yasu in his underwear posing like a model.

Naru gagged, and ran out of the room. He ran into the lounge and collapsed on the couch. He decided to stay out of his office for a while.

Yasu, Mai, and Lin high fived each other.

"Good job Mai-san. That was a very good idea, even the amazing Naru can't stand more than one Yasu, even if they are just pictures." Lin said.

"Oi, I actually take offense to all this." Yasu said with fake tears in his eyes.

"Whatever, as long as my plan worked. Plus, we got it on film," Mai said smirking.


	16. Chapter 16, letter: P

**P= Possessed or Just Possessive:**

SPR had another case again this week, this time they were investigating an all girls school.

Mai, Ayako, and Masako were all in horrible moods though. All the students were flirting with the males of SPR.

I mean right when the team walked in, all they could hear was a girly voice scream out, "BOYS!"

It was a very disturbing sight… watching all the girls pour in at the sound of the word 'boy'.

Ayako, Mai, and Masako could have also sworn that the boys were flirting back. Though they were probably just imagining it, they were girls in love after all.

Girls in love aren't good at forming coherent thoughts when the men they love are being hit on by a bunch of beautiful, young high school girls.

They had to do something about it. So they did.

…..

All the boys had heard was a loud thump, three in fact. They all turned around and their heartbeats sped up, all they saw were the bodies of the SPR girls on the ground.

"Mai" Naru whispered.

"Oi girls! What's wrong?" Bou-san asked.

The boys ran up to them and watched as the girls all lifted up their head. The boys sighed in relief. Until…

Mai had thrown herself unto Naru, Ayako had latched herself onto Bou-san, and Masako had pulled Yasu into a tight hug. Then the girls all sent chilling glares towards the students.

Mai looked right up into Naru's eyes, "You remind me of my old boyfriend, it has been so many years…" Mai said in a different voice.

"No way! Are they possessed?!" Bou-san asked.

"I would say so, yes." Naru replied.

"What should we do boss?" Yasu asked, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he was being held.

While the boys were pondering over what they should do, Lin and John gave them all knowing looks.

"They are completely faking it." Lin stated.

"Yes, I've noticed." John said.

Then Mai suddenly looked their way with pleading eyes that asked, 'Please just don't say anything…'

Lin then sent her a small wink which caused her to turn her head in embarrassment.

Her and the SPR girls have surely reached an all-time-low.

* * *

_I might not update as much as I used to because school has started again. I will try my best though!_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**___


	17. Chapter 17, letter: Q

**Q= Queen Mai, or Queen Naru?:**

She is either trying to piss him off or she is possessed.' Lin thought.

Then the team watched as Mai kicked Naru down onto his knees yelling, "Bow down to me slave!"

'Definitely possessed.'

…

Naru, for once, had no idea what to do. He was completely baffled, here he was on the floor, bowing down to Mai..

However, all thoughts were pushed out of his head when Mai said, "Now get up and make me some tea."

'Aww hell naw!' Naru thought, weirdly enough….

"The only one that is going to make my tea around here is you, Mai." Naru said glaring.

The said girl flinched slightly, but held her ground.

"What did you just say to me sla-

"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were deaf too," he said taking a step closer to Mai. While he stepped forward, Mai took steps back, until her back hit the wall behind her. She gasped, slightly afraid of her slave.

Then Naru gave her a very sinister glare and said, "Mai, tea."

Then as quick as lightning Mai saluted with a big, "Yes sir!" then strode off.

Naru smirked, even when possessed Mai only took orders from him, not the other way around.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated! _**


	18. Chapter 18, letter: R

**R= Resident Evil 4:**

Yasu had invited all of his co-workers to his house for a little visit.

"My parents won't be home tonight!" the university student announced to his friends.

"But what will we be doing exactly?" Mai asked.

"I have this game that I wanted you guys to try out, but it's creepy so you don't have to play if you don't want to.," was Yasu's reply.

In the end, the SPR members decided that they were curious enough after all. Actually, Naru was only going because he was afraid of what Yasu would do to Mai if he wasn't there. Lin was only going because he was afraid of what Yasu would do to **Naru** if he wasn't there.

So, everyone ended up going…

….

Everyone was tense, and the room was so silent that you could hear each breath being made… In, out, in, out. Until….

"AHHHHHH!" surprisingly, or maybe not, Masako, Ayako, and Monk all screamed out. Which caused Mai to jump slightly.

"Geez, you guys are overreacting." Mai stated, giving her friends a look.

"How can you be so calm Jou-chan? Isn't this game creepy?..."

"No, not really. I used to go to Keiko's house to play all the time."

"Is that so? Then let's all try playing shall we…" Yasu's eyes beamed with anticipation.

"You're on."

_…_

Masako played first, because Mai and Yasu are evil.

She was playing some blonde guy and he was supposed to fight off these zombie-like people. Yasu and Mai had already taught her how to use the controls. All she had to do was play… She took a deep breath and pressed play.

"OH MY LORD! IS THAT A FREAKING CHAINSAW!?"

Again… Mai and Yasu are evil, Yasu had purposely played up to a really hard part in the game. Just for the sake of his lovely friends.

**_"You Are Dead."_**

"O-okay, who's n-next?" Masako asked stuttering slightly.

…

About an hour passed and each of them was able to play, except for Naru and Mai. It was Naru's turn to play. At first he refused, but he accepted after Mai provoked him.

The team had gotten Leon (the blond guy that they are playing) nowhere, he was still trying to kill the chainsaw lady.

Even so, Naru pressed play…

2 minutes later….

Naru had won, everyone including Lin was shocked. Noll never played video games before, yet he won on his first try. Then again… it was Noll.

Now…. It was Mai's turn. She smirked, and everyone jumped slightly, that smirk meant something…..

1 minute later….

Mai had won, she killed the crap out of that chainsaw lady, in fact she didn't even use a gun, nope, she used a knife. She had left even Naru dazed and confused, it took him 2 minutes to kill that monster with a shotgun.

'How the hell did she do that?' Naru thought.

"I have my ways…" was all Mai said before she bounced into the kitchen evil laughing.

She had beat Naru. She had actually beat him at something.

For once, Naru was slightly intimidated by his sweet, little assistant.

* * *

_ I realized that I've made a lot of grammar errors in my other chapters, so I apologize for that, I'm still a amateur._

**Sidenote: I** **forgot to mention this: That chapter, 'Possessed or Just Possessive' was slightly based off of an actual experience someone had.**

****_My sister's friend had walked into an all boys' school and suddenly a boy yelled: "GIRL!" _

_Haha, I thought that kind of stuff only happened in movies, guess not!_

**_THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ARE APPRECIATED!_**


	19. Chapter 19, letter: S

**S= Songs of a Bet Mai Made:**

"What the hell are you doing?" Naru asked maliciously.

He was, for lack of a better term, annoyed. He had listened to them sing stupid songs for far too long..

He found it amusing at first, but after really listening to the songs they were playing, he wanted to break the speakers and the ipod that the speakers were attached to.

He came out of the room, and everyone stopped what they were doing. They knew they had pissed him off since his anger was practically palpable. (I like saying that: "practically palpable")

Mai turned off the ipod, "Sorry Naru, we will turn it down."

"Rather then turning it down, why not just turn it off?" Naru said.

"But boss."

"Do you think I don't know what you people are doing?" Naru asked glaring at the whole group.

They gulped…

"Sorry"

"Truly sorry…"

"Forgive me Mate."

They all finished their apologies and Naru nodded. No one and he means no one teases him behind his back, especially not those people…

…

_Back with the others:_

"Hahahaaha, that was hilarious while it lasted." Bou-san snickered.

"Yeah, he actually noticed it! Which means I was right, he was listening in on us!" Mai exclaimed.

Yasu sighed, "Fine, I owe you that $30.00, plus lunch."

Lin chuckled, "Mai-san I think you have been around Yasuhara-san too long…"

"I think you're right Lin-san."

"I still can't believe he actually noticed it, I mean he is a genius after all, I guess." Ayako stated.

"But still, it should have been harder to figure out that every song that was played was about that narcissistic jerk."

"Yeah, but still, just listen to the songs…"

This a list of some of the songs Mai played that day….

'Ego'- Beyonce.

'I'm sexy and I know it'- LMFAO.

'Can't touch this'- M.C Hammer.

'Pretty fly for a white guy'- The Offspring.

'I'm awesome'- Spose.

Yup, Mai might be hanging around Yasu a little too much….


	20. Chapter 20, letter: T

**T= Teaholics Can Wait if Truly Desperate Enough:**

"Where is she?" Naru muttered the question. Wondering where his petite, clumsy assistant was.

"Noll, Mai is a little sick. She says she will be back tomorrow."

Naru glared at his tall assistant, "Who will make my tea?"

"Is that all you're worried about?"

"What else is there to worry about? Mai is fine, she is come back tomorrow. If she doesn't then I'll be worried." Naru stated.

"Fine, but I'm not making your tea."

'I wonder if she's okay. Oh well; she better be able to make me tea tomorrow.' Naru thought.

While Noll was worrying about Mai and his tea, the other members of SPR were in the other room worried about just Mai alone.

"We should visit her." Ayako suggested.

The team heard a deep voice coming from Naru's office, "Matsuzaki-san…. tea."

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Bou-san asked.

"Is he that desperate for his tea?" Lin mumbled.

"I'm not doing it…" Ayako stated.

"Hara-san, tea." Naru commanded.

"I'm not Mai's replacement." Masako made sure he heard her. He did.

Naru was getting irritated, so he commended the best person he could think of, "Brown-san, tea."

John was about to get up and do as he was told, but the rest stopped him.

"Don't do it John."

"Bu-

"No, John."

The team heard Noll growl… He has been deprived of his beloved tea for too long, he was desperate. The oh-so-powerful Noll is desperate for something.

"ANYONE! I DON'T CARE WHO! GET ME SOME DAMN TEA!"

"Alright, fine." They all sighed.

…

Noll sighed in relief when he heard a knock on his office door. His tea was finally here.

"Come in."

Then in stepped….. Yasuhara Osamu…..

"Konnichiwa Nollie!" Yasu yelled with a sparkly smile on his face. A sparkly smile that made Naru sick.

Yasu placed the tea on the desk, and found Naru staring right at him.

Yasu was perplexed, "What? Have you finally fallen for me?" He joked.

Naru looked slightly sick(?). "No, it's just that I'm not thirsty anymore."

Yasu shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the office.

Naru then proceeded to spill the tea into the plant pot next to him. It looks like he will just have to wait until tomorrow to get his good cup of tea.

A real Teaholic can wait if he was truly desperate enough. Besides, he preferred Mai's tea anyway.

* * *

_You all knew letter T would be about tea. It has to be. :D_

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	21. Chapter 21, letter: U

**U= Unbelievably, Gene is Naru's Brother:**

Mai stared, and stared, and she just kept on staring with deep concentration. She wasn't even batting an eyelash. It was starting to make him feel very uncomfortable.

"Mai… is there something you want?..." Gene asked, slightly concerned.

"How?"

"Huh?"

"How are you Naru's brother?"

"What do you mean, Mai?" Now Gene was baffled.

"I mean, you are both narcissists, and you are both jerks. However, to me, it is still unbelievable."

"Is that so….?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the room as Gene tried to contain his laughter. Mai was still staring at him with deep concentration.

Then he acted.

"Mai, get me some tea for my very intelligent self….. Idiot." Gene said in a Naru-like tone.

"Haha- Now that's more like Naru.. Though that is not what I meant."

"Oh? Well then, what did you mean exactly?" Gene asked. He had thought she meant that his attitude was too different from his brother's own.

"I meant, you seem like too much of a doofus to be Naru's brother, and you don't like tea."

"Oi! I do like tea, just the sweet, iced kind!" Gene exclaimed.

"So you're not going to deny the doofus part?"

"I can't deny the truth Mai, I am just not cut out to be an intelligent bastard like Noll."

"Still…. I think you being the older twin is the most unbelievable thing.." Mai said.

"Stop talking Mai."

"Yup, you're his brother alright."

* * *

_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! **_


	22. Chapter 22, letter: V

**V= Vulnerable:**

"What am I going to do with you?"

Naru glared at Mai's sleeping form. She was in a very compromising position and her skirt was hiked a little too high up her thighs.

'_Idiot, you are too defenseless. So it isn't my fault if someone decides to rape you.' Naru thought._

He took off his jacket and right when he was about to put it on her, she moaned.

_'What the hell was that?' _

"Ahhhhh.. Don't do that." Mai moaned out again.

Naru's eyes went wide as he watched, _'Don't tell me she is having one of those dreams…'_

"Mmmmm…. ahh. Naru…"

Naru's face was flushed, she was having one of those dreams.. about him!

"Uhhgg…. You'll get your tea, just d=don't kill me. Bastard…"

'_Oh, she was dreaming about me torturing her like usual….how disappointing.. Still.. she was dreaming about me.' Naru smiled, put his jacket on Mai, and walked back to his office in a very good mood._

_'Still, she really needs to stop wearing skirts…'_

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated! **_

_**Also, I would like to thank all my fans and followers! You make my day!**_


	23. Chapter 23, letter: W

**W= What? why? and you Jerk!**

For some reason Mai felt like asking an enormous amount of stupid questions, and she was starting to get on Naru's nerves.

"Why don't you smile?" Mai asked.

"Because I don't need nor want to."

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because it is unnecessary, and I don't enjoy doing unnecessary things."

Mai's vein popped, "Why did you become such a jerk?"

"I was born this way."

"There is no baby in this world that can be a jerk like you."

He scoffed.

Mai groaned. On with the other questions.

"What do you find humorous?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, what do you find to be exciting?"

"Ghost hunting."

"No kidding… Okay, so, what do you love?"

"You."

"Nothing."

"You're so boring….. Fine, but do you even have a d***?"

Naru spurt his tea out, "What?!"

"Nothing.." Mai said smirking.

Naru sighed, she really sucks the energy out of him.

"One more question."

"Fine, what is it?"

"They say that breast-feeding a child makes the child smarter. So, were you like breast-fed until you were 13 years old or something?"

Naru looked at Mai like she was insane. He knows that he was complimented but it was still an awkward situation.

Naru cleared his throat. "Let me answer your question with a question."

"Okay."

"Were you not breast-fed at all?"

And that my friends is how Naru gained a black eye that day.

THE END.


	24. Chapter 24, letter: X

**X= XXX kind of conversation:**

They were bored, so they started random conversations. They started talking about old cases, and they remembered how Naru had clearly implied that Ayako wasn't a virgin.

So, that's how the recent conversation started:

"You know, I know you're a virgin. Though you don't really seem like one." Monk snickered.

"I can assure you, I am a virgin."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Mai scoffed.

"What is so funny?" Ayako asked clearly annoyed.

"Nothing." Mai replied.

"Oh really, then sweet little girl, are you a virgin?"

"…." Mai blushed, turning away slightly.

Everyone gasped in shock. There is no way Mai isn't a virgin…

Naru stepped out, he wouldn't tell anyone but he was actually listening in on the group's conversation the whole time. Now, goshdammit his curiosity has been peaked.

'She has to be a virgin, I mean, she has to be.' Naru re-thought over and over again.

"Ummmm.. actually… I…-

Everyones' eyes widened, awaiting her answer.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAh!" Mai started cracking up; falling ungracefully onto the floor.

Everyone gave her a strange look. '_What just happened?'_

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" She was dying, that was priceless.

"I hate you." Yasu pouted and the group nodded their heads in agreement.

_ 'That wasn't funny….. Idiot.'_

* * *

_**I know this chapter sucked, but give me some credit. The letter X is the hardest letter after all!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	25. Chapter 25, letter Y:

**Y= Yasu and Yaoi?!:**

'Today, is just not my day.' Yasu thought as he made his way into the office.

He looked around to see that not everyone was in the living area. Just Mai, Ayako, John, and Monk.

He sighed.

"What's wrong mate?" John gave Yasu a concerned look.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Then Yasu turned and saw Mai and Ayako whispering and giggling on the couch.

'_I wonder what they are talking about.'_

He realized he was staring when the girls glanced in his direction. He turned away quickly, but then he heard them giggle again.

'_Why are they giggling like a bunch of girls? I mean, they are girls, but they never giggle like that.'_

In the end he decided to ignore them, he actually didn't feel like getting involved in whatever they were plotting. So he took a seat next to Bou-san. Then he decided that he was bored…

"Sweetheart…" Yasu whined giving Bou-san a pouty face.

Monk looked at him with a face of utter shock and disgust, "No!"

"Sweetheart I want to go home! Right. Now."

"Hellllllllll nooooooo!"

John cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry John."

"But sweetums!"

Then the boys stopped their tantrum when they heard the girls giggle again.

"Okay, that's enough! ' Yasu stood up, annoyance plastered on his face, "What is so damn funny?"

Mai laughed until she finally opened up her bag and took out a book.

She cleared her throat, "My friend is a mangaka, and when she first saw you boys she wanted to make a manga about you."

"Oh that's coo-

"Let me finish Bou-san.." Mai glared.

"My friend is an artist all right, check out what kind of manga it is," Mai snickered as she threw them the book.

They looked through the pages, and the further they got into the book the more their faces fell.

"Mai."

"Yes?"

"Your friend made a yaoi about us?"

"Yes."

"And, these books are on the shelves of bookstores right now?"

"Yes."

Yasu looked contemplative, "Is that why all those fan-girls at school were chasing me around the school yelling 'you're so sexy when you sweat'?"

"Maybe."

Yasu looked sick, then sat back down onto the couch. This was officially the worse day of his life.

….

Later on that day, Mai had given the manga to Masako to borrow. And surely enough, Masako enjoyed it.

* * *

_**Story is almost over!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated and thank you for all the support!**_


	26. Chapter 26, letter Z:

**Z= Zero number of SPR couples…. for now:**

"Stop being a scaredy-cat shounen." Bou-san whispered.

"I'd rather not die, thank you though love."

While Monk and Yasu were busy planning on how to break the news to the boss, the others were watching them. Except for our cute little brunette.

Ayako sighed, "One of you have to tell that guy because I'm not doing it."

"Well, why can't someone else do it then?! You old-hag."

"I'm going to ignore that comment. I don't want to make noise and awaken the demon."

John chuckled.

Monk's face lit up, "why doesn't John do it? Naru can't get mad at him!"

"I admit I am a little afraid as well, Mate."

"John~~~~~"

"Sorry, I truly am. However, God says to treasure your life. That's what I'm doing, treasuring my life."

Ayako, Yasu, and Masako couldn't help the laughs that came out of their mouths.

Then, the demon had awaken…..

"Where is Mai?" Naru asked as he walked out of the office.

Everyone in the room looked up at him as though they had seen a ghost. However, in their case, they had seen much worse than a ghost.

"Uhhhgg.."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing boss!"

"… What is going on? I want answers, now."

That was when Lin decided to make an appearance.

"Noll." Lin started. "Mai-san is sick at home, apparently these people had her partying out until midnight and had her walk home by herself in the rain." Lin finished while glaring at the group. They looked away guiltily, until they felt a heavy aura, then they looked sick.

"We're sorry Boss, we swear that we are going to Mai's apartment after this to take care of her!" Yasu defended.

"There is no need. I'll go." Naru stated with a straight-face.

Everyone, even Lin, stared at him in awe.

Naru ignored their stares, "I'll be going now." Then he grabbed his coat and walked out the door before anyone could say anything; and made his way to Mai's place.

….

"Well, that was….. wow."

"My thoughts exactly…"

"Ha, those two are hilarious aren't they Mates."

"Yup, you said it John."

John looked at the group and smirked, "now…. I wonder which couple here will get together next."

"Huh, what are you talking about John? What couple?" Monk asked, sneaking a peek at Ayako, while blushing.

"Well, I need to wed more than just one couple in this group of irregulars don't I?" John asked innocently.

The two said 'couples' looked at John with utter shock while Lin was chuckling in the corner.

John then looked at Lin, "Oh and Lin-san."

Lin fixed his face, "Yes, John-san?"

"You also need to find a woman Lin-san, you cannot marry your laptop."

Then it was Lin's turn to be shocked…..

* * *

_**Now, you figure out what Mai and Naru are doing at her apartment! **_

_**I had really no idea, z is such a weird letter!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated. And I would like to thank every one of my followers and everyone else that have read my story up until now. You guys are awesome!**_


End file.
